


Ecstasy

by MikaFromHell



Category: Vis a Vis | Locked In (Spain TV)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Soft Zulema Zahir, Vis a Vis: El oasis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikaFromHell/pseuds/MikaFromHell
Summary: Love is a drug you cannot quit, not even with all the fucking methadone in the world. So you better close your eyes, buckle up and enjoy the bloody trip to damnation.Zurena | Zulema x Maca
Relationships: Macarena Ferreiro & Zulema Zahir, Macarena Ferreiro/Zulema Zahir
Kudos: 18





	1. Prologue

Love is a drug, a drug that's impossible to quit and as it happens with the abuse of all the other opioids and psychoactive substances that exist, never has a happy ending.

Today I betrayed the love of my life, the only person that has ever loved me, and even when we swore eternal love to each other, I know our love will not transcend his death.

You take one wretched soul, then add a pinch of selfless love and a million abuses in return, you believe that one day it will be fed up, that the misery of the abuse will surpass that tiny bit of love and the truth is that it will not. Love is a drug, you can not quit it. You always come back for more, no matter how little by little everything else destroys you until you lose yourself in the attempt and when you are nothing more than that little pinch of love because everything else has fallen apart at your feet, well the truth is, that there is no turning back. You cannot leave behind what you are and when there is nothing left, what do you plan to escape from?

Love is a drug you cannot quit, not even with all the fucking methadone in the world. So you better close your eyes, buckle up and enjoy the bloody trip to damnation.


	2. Chapter 1

I wake up in the middle of the night not sure I have slept at all, still waiting to hear the everyday sounds of the prison and feel the piercing cold of the night, instead, I find that I am sweating from the heat under the thin linen sheet that covers my body and the only sound that is heard in the background is the lashing of the waves on the beach a few meters from where I am.

For a moment I lie in bed hearing the ocean and I smile like a little girl who has been given the world's largest ice cream cone, however, freedom comes with a bitter flavor and it ain't no chocolate and vanilla.

  
  


The flavor of freedom that I'm not able to stand has a proper name, jet black hair and snow-white complexion, bloody Snow White from fucking hell, that was Zulema Zahir, a fairy tale turned nightmare. 

I feel how the air is getting heavier around me and in an outburst I get up and walk towards Zulema's room. With my knuckles white from clenching my fists to my sides, I try to discern what I'll do once I'm there. Undecided between which type of suffocation would be more convenient to kill the scorpion from Cruz del Sur, I am torn between choking her with my bare hands or covering her face with a pillow, until the lack of oxygen in her brain forces her heart to stop beating.

I enter the room trying to keep the door from making noise when I open it and once inside I realize that Zulema is not in her bed, instead, I find a gun, it is a pistol with a silencer; I wonder if it is a divine sign and I lift it, now I just have to find Zulema and shoot, at the end of the day it is because of her that I have become a killer. I don't mind charging myself with one more death, if with that I manage to kill the motherfucker who screwed up my freedom. 

I hear her speaking Arabic in the distance and I go out of the house to look for her, but before I catch up with her, someone else reaches her side. The man who was looking for sex in exchange for a few beers, when we were on the beach a few hours ago, puts a machete to her throat and begins to grope her over her clothes. I approach them without making noise, holding the pistol in my right hand, by the time I get to their side he has her down on all fours on the sand and without thinking twice I use the pistol that I brought to kill Zulema and shove the barrel into the back of the head of the pig who is trying to rape her.

"The party is over. Let her go", I tell the guy and Zulema looks at me out of the corner of her eye from her compromising position, the man doesn't move, "let her go or I'll shoot you", my voice sounds so threatening that I hardly recognize it and I realize that I would be capable of killing him right there if he didn't let her go. But he lets her go and Zulema gets up, fixes her skirt and spits in his face, "Now stand up slowly," I order him, still aiming the pistol at his head, he gets up from the ground with the machete still in his hand, "drop that", I ask him and he ignores me, "drop it!".

The machete falls to my feet and Zulema behind me urges me to kill the man who's in front of me.

"Kill him", she tells me through gritted teeth and for a moment I truly consider it, "Kill him!", She repeats with rage and even when for some strange reason I want to please her, I let him go.

«Leave», I tell him and the man starts running.

"What the fuck are you doing?, Zulema asks grabbing my arm to snatch the pistol from my hands, "give me that!", she says taking the gun from me and runs after the man while screaming, I chase her but then I let her be and the man manages to escape. "Why the hell didn't you shoot?", She asks through clenched teeth and I can see in her eyes that she wants to skin me alive right there.

"You should be thanking me", I say annoyed.

"Thanking you for what? For letting that son of a bitch live?".

"What would we have done with his body? Leave it in a hammock to get a tan?", Zulema looks at me with narrowed eyes and then nods with a snort.

"Shit", she mutters under her breath and starts walking towards the house, "Oh, and don't touch my stuff again", she says and I just follow her, thinking about the real reason why I had taken her gun, hopefully she did not know my intentions.

Despite of the screams and everything that has happened outside, Saray and Casper are still asleep when we enter the house or so it seems because of how silent the place is, I try to go to my room without attracting the attention of Zulema who is now preparing a drink in the kitchen.

"Come on blonde, let's have a drink, we deserve it," she says, fixing her intense green eyes on me.

I struggle standing in the same place, feeling that my feet are nailed to the ground and I think that maybe it is not a good idea to accept a drink from Zulema considering the situation.

Anyone who is not stupid could calculate the time that it would take her to leave the house with the gun when she saw the man attacking the brunette, to get there and get him off of her. She was out there when she saw him arrive, she already had the gun in her hand and she was willing to use it and not necessarily to save the brunette. Zulema on the other hand, was not an idiot who would believe she was her knight in shining armor who just came to rescue her. By all accounts, there was simply not enough time in her impromptu rescue.

"Come on blonde, I appreciate it, alright?"

"What?", I ask her like an idiot and she laughs.

"That you saved me, come on, that gut was a pig and we both know I was on the losing side", Zulema smiles at me and for a tiny moment I believe she hasn't realized anything at all, "come on, tell me, what do you want blondie?".

"Not you!".

"What do you mean Maca?» Zulema just called me Maca and I I stand there thinking if she has ever called me that before, honestly I don't know and right now I can't think straight, because I feel how she's stalking me with her gaze, like she was a predator and I was her next prey.

"I don't want you", I say in a whisper and feel how my cheeks flush red, luckily it is dark in here, and I doubt she noticed it, but then she burst out laughing. 

"Alright blondie, but I only asked you what drink you wanted, besides, even you don't believe that yourself", she lets out circling me and I can feel her breathing against the back of my neck, while I try to process what was I thinking to mistake one thing with the other and I swear my legs are about to give in and let me fall on my knees before her.

And then when I am about to refuse her accusation, she grabs me by the hips from behind, reaches under the hem of my shorts and directly into my panties. The words fade in the back of my throat and I turn to stone in an instant.

**Author's Note:**

> This story comes entirely from my head canon, there is no one in the world who could talk me out of believing this is what really happened between Zulema an Macarena since they met. Also this is a translation from the original version in spanish that I have published on Wattpad, in case anyone wants to check it out it's about 20 chapters long and still going. Thanks to my good friend Asma who encouraged me to translate it and also helps me proofreading it.


End file.
